


Inching Closer

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Exploring Superpowers, F/F, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Post GoTG2, Nebula tries to find her place and find happiness among strangers.
Relationships: Gamora & Nebula (Marvel), Mantis/Nebula (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2018





	Inching Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [americanhoney913](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/gifts).



> Thanks for bidding on me even when I had no Marvel fics to my name. I hope you enjoy this.

Nebula heard Gamora’s boots thudding against the deck of the ship as she approached. As much as she probably needed Gamora’s advice, Gamora didn’t know how to give advice without letting you know she was right. Smug, that what she was. Nebula was growing to rely on her sister, but she knew Gamora didn’t have much more experience than she did when it came to romantic relationships, so asking her about Mantis could be a horrible idea. 

"Are you ever planning to join us for a meal?" Gamora stopped just short of where Nebula was sitting and crossed her arms over her chest. Nebula continued to fiddle with the parts in her lap.

"Nebula."

"Gamora."

"They are going to think you don't like them.'

"You're not going to convince me Rocket and Drax are clamoring for my company."

"Well, if you weren't in a constant state of anger and made an effort to join us some of the time, maybe you would get to know everyone better."

Nebula looked up from her tinkering. "Gamora, what about Mantis?"

"What about Mantis?"

"Has she asked about me?" Nebula said quickly before returning to her project.

Nebula felt Gamora staring at her. "You like her!"

"I didn't say that. I just wondered how she was getting along with everyone; she's an outsider too."

"She certainly makes an effort," she said pointedly. "Though she still takes what Drax says as the truth and that's puzzling. She doesn't seem easily offended, which helps."

"Right."

"You should talk to her. She might understand just a little of what we've been through, of what _you've_ been through."

"Nobody could ever understand what I've been through, not even you."

"You have to do something with all this anger, Nebula. Maybe she can help, she can understand without you having to talk about it."

"I'm not angry. I'm in pain. So much pain. There is a difference."

"Okay, pain, she can feel your pain."

"The only person I wish to feel my pain is Thanos. I would never willingly share it with someone I actually liked." Nebula returned her focus to the parts in her lap. _Shit._

"So you do like her! I knew it." Gamora said this in the voice she reserved for gloating. To this point it was mostly reserved for her, but in the last few weeks Nebula had seen her speak to Quill with that same sing-song tone. 

Nebula forced herself to make eye contact again. Gamora was smiling, and, despite her smugness, her enthusiasm was contagious.

"Okay, what if I do? I have no idea how to approach her." Nebula dumped the parts and tools onto a nearby bench and stood to pace.

"Well, don't ask her to dance."

"Why would I ask her to dance?"

"Nevermind." Gamora started pacing in an opposite pattern. They were making little figure eights around the tiny room in the lower deck, their paths briefly crossing.

Nebula eventually stopped when she was facing Gamora again and Gamora did the same.

"What if you tell her I need an extra pair of hands? Then I could talk to her alone, without Rocket butting in."

"Okay, but why wouldn't I have just helped you?"

"I don't know. Forget it, I don't know how to flirt even if she did come down here."

Gamora closed the distance and put her hands on Nebula's shoulders. "Nebula, you just have to try. You deserve to try. For all that you've been through, if Mantis might be a bright spot, even a brief one, you owe it to yourself to go for it."

"Thanks, sister."

"Leave it to me, I'll make sure she comes down. Then it's up to you not to scare her off."

"No promises." Nebula said dryly.

— —

No more than a half hour later, Nebula could hear much quieter footfalls heading her way, and knew her sister had made good on her promise. Nebula had resumed work on her project, but put it on the table again, wanting to give Mantis her full attention.

"Hello," Mantis said, tentatively.

"Hi."

The sight of Mantis' space black hair, so smooth and soft looking, made Nebula's heart skip a beat. She couldn't remember having her own hair, or how it felt, and she desperately wanted to touch Mantis' head.

In the time Gamora was gone, Nebula decided against small talk and decided to just be direct.

"How are you doing? It can't be easy to be on a ship with a bunch of strangers after your home was destroyed."

Mantis looked at her and tilted her head slightly. "I don't think that was my home." 

"Well, that's one thing we have in common. I don't think I've had a place to call home either."

Mantis smiled and her antennae swayed slightly. Nebula gestured for the bench seat and they sat down side by side, turning toward one another slightly. Mantis was careful not to touch their legs together making sure there was an arms worth of space between them. 

Nebula continued, "What do you plan to do now that you are free of Ego?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I'm not sure what I'm good at. I don't think I can survive on putting people to sleep. What about you?"

"I have to find Thanos." Nebula's knee bounced at the thought. She was itching for revenge, and she was going a bit stir crazy.

"I like it here. Drax makes me laugh. It feels good to be around others."

Nebula nodded, even though she wasn't sure she agreed.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to having people around who aren't trying to take me apart."

"It sounds like you've had a very hard life, Nebula."

"Living is hard."

Nabula looked away for a second and then met Mantis' big eyes.

"Can I touch your hair?"

"As you wish."

"Will you be able to feel my emotions?"

"No, not through my hair...I don't think. No one has ever asked to play with it." Mantis clapped her hands together, "Let's try it!"

Nebula couldn't believe she just asked for what she wanted and she was going to get it. She was eager to get her fingers through Mantis' hair but turned toward her tentatively.

"You won't hurt me. Promise."

Nabula reached out first with her right hand, feeling the strands between her fingers. They were soft but thicker than she thought. The ends were ticklish against her skin. "Can you feel anything?"

"I can feel my hair moving, but I can't sense any of your feelings."

"Good to know."

Nebula ran her fingers through another time before withdrawing her hand. Then she reached out with her left hand. Mantis' hair parted with ease. Nebula liked how quiet it was as it rubbed against the metal, how black it looked. Both her hand and Matnis' hair was shining under the ship lights.

Nebula withdrew her hand and looked at Mantis intently. "Want to try another experiment?"

Mantis' eyebrows raised up.

"Can we?!"

Nebula found Mantis' child-like excitement contagious.

"I'm going to give you my hand. My metal one. If you feel something, please let go, I don't want you to get hurt."

"You can't hurt me."

"You don't know that. Promise me."

"Okay, I promise."

Nebula held out her hand, and Mantis grasped it between hers. Mantis didn't pull away. They sat there like that, Nebula's hand suspended in the air for at least ten minutes. Mantis spoke first, "Your hand feels strong, and cold. I like it, regulating my abilities makes my body temperature warmer than others."

"So you can't feel pain?"

"No. Nothing."

"Do you want to keep holding my hand?"

"Yes. Can I hold it in my lap?"

"Sure."

Nebula moved closer to Mantis so their legs were nearly touching. She put her hand in Mantis' lap, and they locked eyes. Mantis closed her fingers around Nebula's, running them along the metal, exploring. Watching Mantis sent chills through Nebula, but she didn't want her to stop. She hoped this never stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Miri Cleo for the encouragement and beta!


End file.
